Problem: The perimeter of Jonah's square backyard is $56$ meters. What is the area of Jonah's backyard?
Answer: Perimeter is the distance around a closed figure. We can find the perimeter of a shape by adding all the side lengths. The perimeter of the square is $56}\text{ m}$. $\text{Perimeter}= 56\text{ m}\,$ $\,$ $\,$ $\begin{aligned} P} &= {s} + {s} + {s} + {s}\\\\ 56} &= {s} + {s} + {s} + {s}\\\\ 56} &= 4 \times s \end{aligned}$ What number can we multiply by $4$ to get $56}$ ? We can divide to find the side length. $\begin{aligned} 56}\div4 = {\text{s}}\\\\ 14={\text{s}} \end{aligned}$ Now, we can find the area. $\begin{aligned} \text{Area} &= \text{side} \times \text{side}\\\\ &= {s} \times {s}\\\\ &= {14} \times {14}\\\\ &= 196\text{ square meters} \end{aligned}$ The area of Jonah's backyard is $196$ square meters.